False Love
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Leaf didn't believe in love and disliked Gary. Gary believed love was a waste of time, but enjoyed teasing Leaf. However, Dawn saw something more, and set the two up on a blind date. When the two realize that they were set up on a blind date with each other, the two schemed to get back at them. The plan? Pretend to date and then have a horrendous break-up. LGS, CS, PS, IS.


**False Love **

_**Chapter One-How It All Started**_

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Standing in front of a table at the fancy restaurant, a thin lean brunette glared down at the person sitting across from where she stood. He didn't seem to falter at her glare though as a smirk made its way to his face.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Leafy," he said, standing up in the process to pull her seat out for her to sit.

Though Leaf was still glaring at him, she did have to give it to him for being a gentleman. She accepted the offered seat and muttered a quick 'thanks' as he made his way back to his seat, across from her.

"I swear, if you had something to do with this, I will mur-."

"Why don't we order first and tell each other what we know," he suggested as he flipped through the menu. "And no, I had nothing to do with this, whatsoever."

Though Leaf just wanted to get this over with and leave, she was hungry. So she decided to just agree with the number one person she disliked the most and swore to herself that once this night was over, she would never talk about it again to anyone.

She flipped her brunette locks to her back when the waiter came to take their orders. Since Leaf was too busy thinking about the situation, she was caught off guard and ordered the first thing she saw on the menu.

Once the waiter left to get their orders, she leaned in towards the person across from her.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

The teen ran his hand through his spiky mahogany-colored hair as he leaned back on the chair, letting out a sigh in the process.

"I know pretty much the same amount as you, Green."

* * *

><p><strong>Four days ago<strong>

"Move your car, Oak!"

It was a typical Monday morning. Students were currently either being dropped off or parking at school and senior Leaf Green had just arrived, only to find that her parking, the spot she had occupied since the beginning of the school year, was taken. Furiously, she pulled off to the side, so her car wouldn't be blocking other people, and made her way to the driver's side of the car, resulting in her current banter with the driver.

"And why should I move my car when I got here first?" he retorted. "Last time I checked, your name wasn't on this spot."

"It's practically my spot anyway," she shot back, arms crossed. "I've had this parking spot for three months already and I'm sure as hell not handing it over to you of all people, Gary."

The teen merely smirked at her response and got out of the car, locking it in the process.

"Sorry, but I'm not moving it," Gary answered as he coolly brushed past her. "I'd go park right now if I were you though," he suggested. "Parking's filling up fast."

The brunette had a huge urge to scratch his car, knowing that it'd wipe the cocky little smirk off his face. But she was a girl who knew her limits and that by doing so would get her in trouble, so she begrudgingly went back to her car and found a spot further down the lot.

Walking towards the school entrance, Leaf noticed the looks she was receiving from the male students, though she paid no attention to them and focused on drinking her hazelnut latte. Mondays were not her days. The fact that she overslept and had to deal with the worst person of the whole region this morning made it clear to her that today was going to be a bad day. And it could only get worse.

"So I see you found parking," a new voice rang beside her.

She almost dropped her cup of coffee at the sound of his voice, but was able to keep her composure. Choosing to ignore him, Leaf continued her journey to her locker to retrieve her books.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad about me taking your parking spot. Just come earlier tomorrow."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to this morning, Oak?" she inquired as she sped up, trying to get as much space between them as much as possible.

"Leaf, you know I don't stay with a girl for more than three days. I broke it off yesterday."

The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, well then don't you have to look for your next victim? Or something that would get you to stop bothering me? Because you're getting obnoxious."

"Ouch, that hurts, Leafy." Gary feigned hurt by placing a hand over his heart. When she ignored him and began to unlock her locker, he ran up to lean besides her locker. "You see, I have my eyes on someone, but she doesn't exactly like me."

"Wow, she's smart this time? Didn't think smart was your type," she retorted coldly as she turned the dial to the third number.

As she flung the locker door open, which _almost_ hit Gary in the process much to her dismay that it didn't, three envelopes fell out. Leaf didn't pay too much attention to them though as she continued to gather her books and acted as if nothing had happened. Gary, however, picked them up and immediately knew what they were.

"Are these love letters?" he asked, laughing to himself as he opened one of them. "Jeez, it's high school. You'd think these guys would have some backbone to do it face to face."

The brunette simply ignored him though and left the moment she had gathered her things to her first class, grateful to the gods above that she didn't share the first class with him.

Upon entering, she was immediately greeted with three girls.

"What happened this morning at the parking lot?" a brunette asked. "I heard from some students arriving at that time that you met up with Gary."

"Could it have been a secret meet up?" another inquired, throwing her midnight blue hair back. "I mean, it'd totally make sense with the tension between you two."

Before the two could continue to interrogate Leaf anymore about what happened earlier, someone covered both their mouths with her respective hands.

"May, Dawn, let's take a seat and let Leaf tell us what happened."

"Thank you, Misty," the brunette said, letting out a sigh of relief.

So the four sat down and because they had twenty minutes before class started, Leaf didn't have to rush the story. When she was done, the three girls seemed to have a knowing smile on their faces, though it disappeared as soon as the brunette finished her story.

"You know," Dawn started, playing with her blue locks in the process. "Maybe it's just me, but even though you say you hate Gary, I think you two are pretty compatible."

Leaf's hazel eyes glinted of rage, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Dawn's cobalt ones.

"In what universe would we ever be compatible, Dawn? This is Gary Oak we're talking about here. He's annoying, full of himself, self-centered, and doesn't care for anyone else but himself!"

Leaf was so caught up with her list of flaws about Gary that she didn't realize that her voice had raised. Luckily for her, no one was really paying attention since most people were trying to finish homework they had forgotten to do over the weekend.

The brunette quickly calmed down and looked at the girls surrounding her. The three were her best friends and they knew how much she disliked Gary Oak. The problem was they believed there was some type of sexual tension between the two. Which, Leaf wanted to note, did not exist.

"Oh shoot, I forgot something in my locker," Leaf thought aloud, catching her friends' attention. "There's still ten minutes left…" She turned to her friends. "I'll be right back! If Clay comes in before I do, cover for me."

Once she left, the three girls quickly gathered around Misty's desk.

"I'm thinking of setting the two up on a blind date," Dawn said the moment she settled next to Misty. "I mean, it's so obvious there's something between them."

Misty sighed as she got out her homework, checking it over once more to make sure she did every question.

"Dawn, I don't think that's a brilliant idea. As much as I want to the two to just kiss and stop fighting, I don't think setting them up on a blind date is going to help them. In fact, Leaf would probably hate us if we did that. She practically hates the guy."

"But, Misty," May interjected. "Don't you think they'll be the hottest couple in school if things do work out between them?"

"_If_ things work out between them," Misty retorted. "You two should know better than anyone that Leaf hates that type of guy. She's barely tolerating the idea of us being friends with him and if you two set her up on a blind date with him, she'll definitely cut us out of her life. So just drop the plan of setting the two up."

Though they wanted to press the matter further, they knew Misty had a point and returned to their seats. At the same time, Leaf returned.

"So, what'd I miss?" she asked as she took her seat.

The three girls exchanged a quick look before looking back at Leaf.

"Nothing important."

* * *

><p>Since each of them had an afterschool sport to attend to, the four girls couldn't meet up. However, this gave Dawn a good shot.<p>

Even though there was a ninety-nine percent chance that Leaf would hate her after this, she was still going to do it. It was for her best friend's happiness!

Because she had her last class with Gary, she quickly met up with him after the last bell rang before any of his fans showed up to let him know about her plan.

"Hey, Gary," she started sweetly.

"Yes, Dawn?" he responded back, unfazed, as he made his way to his locker.

Though the petite girl knew that he wouldn't be fazed with her innocent voice and look, she was slightly disappointed that he didn't falter at all. Huffing out a sigh, she brushed it off and grinned up at him, scaring him slightly because whenever Dawn grinned like that, it was likely she was up to something. And that something usually wasn't good.

"I have a friend," she began, choosing to not mention Leaf. "She told me that she really likes you and that it's make her really happy if you went on a date with her Friday night."

"And who is this friend of yours?" he inquired, not seeming to believe her.

Dawn quickly rattled her brain for a name and blurted one out of random. "Her name's Kelly! She's in my English class and told me to pass word onto you."

Even though the teen knew she was hiding something, Gary agreed anyway. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else better to do that day anyway. And this was Dawn Berlitz. She wouldn't do anything life-threatening to him…right? Unless Leaf told her to do it and he'll end up looking like an idiot. Then he had a reason to be scared.

"By any chance, Leaf didn't tell you to do this as a plan to get me back, right?" When he received a shake of a head in response, he said, "Then tell your friend to meet me at _Pierre's." _

And with that, the two separated.

* * *

><p>"Leaf, are you busy this Friday night?"<p>

Leaf had just finished volleyball practice and as she was leaving, she ran into Dawn, who had just finished her cheerleading practice.

"Not that I know of, why?"

During class, Dawn had thought of an excuse to tell Leaf should her plan work out fine with Gary, so when Leaf asked about it, she'd be prepared.

"Someone in my class wanted me to ask you out for him. He's a bit shy and couldn't get the courage to do it himself, so he asked me to."

The brunette flashed a small smile at her friend. She knew that Dawn was only doing it to help her, but she simply wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

"Dawn, you'll have to reject him for me. I-"

"You have to get over the past, Leaf. I know you're scared, but if you don't move on, nothing will change, Leaf. Just give this one a shot and if it doesn't work out, I promise I will never set you on a blind date ever again."

The brunette contemplated over her choices. Dawn meant well, she knew that. The girl also had a point about moving on.

"What is he like?"

Hearing this, Dawn knew what the answer would be and couldn't be any happier. "Well, he's smart so I'm sure you two will be able to have a great intellectual conversation. He's also…"

* * *

><p>"That would explain why she refused to tell me who the guy was and why she insisted to drop me off. It was <em>you.<em>"

Gary put his hands up defensively. "Hey, in my defense, I only found out an hour ago that it was you that was coming."

Right then, their food arrived and instead of pushing the matter further, the two decided to start eating in the awkward silence. Leaf made a note to herself to kill Dawn the first chance she got after the 'date.'

"Wanna get her back?"

After eating in silence for a while, it surprised her to hear his voice. Leaf was good at keeping her composure though so he didn't notice it. Leaf looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that she was asking him to continue.

"She and your friends obviously think we're made for each other," he said cockily, causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Hey, you of all people should know that Dawn and May are like the cupids at our school. I hear stuff, ya know?"

"You were talking about revenge?" Leaf deadpanned.

Gary quickly gathered his thoughts again and continued, "Well, wouldn't she be devastated if she found out her instincts are wrong? That we are not made for each other at all?"

"Go on…" Leaf signaled, getting what he was hinting at slightly.

"What if we pretended to go out for a while and then have a horrendous break-up in front of her? Then she'll be so disappointed that her plan didn't work at all."

The brunette thought about the plan. It'd most likely get Dawn and May to get off her back about dating, but that meant she'd have to be with the guy she disliked for who knows how long. But, Leaf decided, if proving to May and Dawn that they wrong, then that meant she'd be able to do things at her own pace without the two of them always pushing her to someone.

_Besides,_ she thought to herself as a smirk made its way to her face, _Gary and I have a zero percent chance of happening anyway. _

As Leaf thought over the plan, Gary found himself studying her. Even though he was known as a player, there was something about the girl that fascinated him. When Dawn told him that it was actually Leaf who would be his date for the night, saying he was excited would be an understatement. And even though his plan involved the two having to fake going out, he was still going out with _Leaf Green._ Fake or not, the school would still be fooled!

He was brought out of his train of thoughts when Leaf spoke up again.

"When are we going to break it to them that we're going out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this story won't be too long. It's just something to help me with my writing since I have writers block right now for my other stories. <strong>

**I hope you liked it and DON'T WORRY! EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE INTRODUCED SOON, OK?! I just don't like introducing everyone all at once. 100% sure there are mistakes in there but I'll tend to those at a later time LMAO. Feel free to ask me stuff on ask fm! **

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW! I'd love to read your feedback c: **


End file.
